What if they hear us?
by Chikachoo
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have never been so long without seeing each other. In order to cover up their frowned upon activities, they must proceed with caution. However, Lucy has run out of patience. NaLu one-shot smut prompt. Historical Romance AU.


Happy Birthday to the beautiful brokenangelwings . I was going to make this a short drabble but then I thought you love your nalu smut and hey I already had a prompt request for it. So, I hope you like it. It's been a while ;) Thank you to the wonderful nalu-natic who beta-read this for me and of course the anon who sent me this prompt. Please review or let me know if you like it in some way. Enjoy!

-x-

 **Pairing:** NaLu  
 **prompt:** _What if they hear us?_  
 **Rating:** NSFW / 18+ / Smut  
 **Genre:** Period/Historical Romance

-x-

Acid pumped through strained muscle as Natsu lifted wrought iron. Hard graft accelerating his heart rate and a fine sheen of sweat accumulated on his skin. The heat of strenuous exercise made his clothes tight and scratchy. Natsu hated having to wear tight garments finding them restrictive. Zeref scolded him for "inappropriate apparel" regularly; walking around in clothes fit for a beggar was inappropriate for the Dragneel lineage.

Epithets and pleasantries meant about as much as the horse shit he scrapped from the stable floor on the morn. Not that Zeref knew of that pastime otherwise the noble would have him escorted at all times. As if it wasn't enough being tied to the dukedom, another ball and chain would stifle his audacious nature.

'Move it this way flame-brain or are you having trouble.' Gray scoffed, smug banter intoning a challenge to the "pampered young master". They had been best friends from the moment Ur adopted the orphan and brought him to the estate. Raising him to be a stable hand with a magic touch. No one in Fiore could tame an unruly stallion like Gray Fullbuster.

Helping fix a broken carriage beat paperwork and the arbitrary tattle of the gentry. Physical work exhilarated his senses and Natsu loved the burn. Shifting the wheel, the strained linin dress shirt restricted his movement making him lose grip. Both men jumped backwards to save their toes as the sound of metal crashing against cobblestone echoed off the walls. Distressed kicks and grunts from the prized thoroughbred met his ears as he ripped his shirt from his breeches. The incident reaffirming his distaste for the fashion. Readjusting the fitted fabric on his waist, he used his shirt to wipe off excess perspiration before tossing it over a stable door.

'Showing off?' Gray laughed, responding to the hushed whispers and giggles of maids passing through to collect supplies from the farm. Looking down he supposed he was exhibiting barbaric behaviour in front of the fairer sex. Zeref did say such nudity should be reserved strictly for the bedchambers. Not that he obeyed. Especially when it concerned a voluptuous blond that wouldn't take no for an answer.

'You're always half-naked when brother isn't around.' Rebuking the snarky retort, Natsu readied his hands on the iron rim waiting for Gray to position himself.

'Damn straight.' Gray grunted, Natsu smiled at the response. That's why Gray understood him unlike the fake accomplices forced upon him at formal gatherings. On the count of three, they heaved the chunky wheel onto the brace. Stepping back, he admired their work. It still needed wheel nuts to securely fit it to the axel.

'I'm going to go find some oil before we screw it back on.' Gray said, walking off and wiping his brow, 'otherwise it'll break again.'

'Sure.' Not bothering to watch Gray slink away he decided to stretch. Bending forward his back arched allowing him to feel the pull down his thighs and calves. Natsu groaned in satisfaction as the tension left his body.

'Do you require help?' He recognised that tinkling laughter and honey-dipped voice. Small hands smoothed over his rump travelling to grasp onto his hip. Bolting upright heat settled against his back, feeling lips pressing against his shoulder blade.

God, he missed her.

'Lucy.' He breathed, noticing her fingers tracking his waistband and tickling the sensitive skin.

'It's not often one is greeted with such a pleasant view.' She said, amusement evident as she dragged her fingertips over his abdominals in a fleeting caress. Natsu sucking in a quick breath turned in her embrace moving to grip her arms. Memories of passionate nights and heated escapades in her father's hunting lodge filled his mind at her playful antics. Lucy's touch is something he could never refuse but society is cruel to those who didn't adhere to protocol. And he wouldn't stand for her name to be tarnished.

'We can't, not here.' Her determined countenance said Lucy didn't accept his answer as she swivelled out of his grip. A finger found his lips and he couldn't help but track the tongue wetting her own.

'I don't want to hear "can't" from the man who preaches the virtues of living in the moment.' She said, pressing her digit further into his mouth.

'Someone might see.'

'No ones here now.'

'That's not the issue.' He said, she laughed and dragged her hand down his jaw. Following the line of his body, making sure to drag her palm over his nipples, she continued downwards. Hooking both hands into his breeches a sharp tug caught him off balance.

Lucy Hearfilia is a dangerous woman. A woman he couldn't refuse.

'You've never been so reluctant before.' Her voice is sin and he couldn't help but follow. 'I travelled too far to wait until later.'

Natsu scouted the area as he allowed the temptress to pull him into a vacant stable. This wasn't the first time Lucy exhibited her adventurous side. Then again in high society, they take their alone time whenever the opportunity arises. A scandal of their trysts would rock the aristocracy and ruin Lucy's reputation. He felt guilty, but patience had never been his strong suit and their first erotic venture had been against the old oak in the Heartfilia estate. Now they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Passion burned in his veins for the heiress like nothing he'd experienced before. Natsu intended for them to be wed. The thought of another man touching Lucy made his chest constrict.

'Natsu Dragneel you sure know how to drive a girl crazy.' He shivered feeling her breath tickle his dark nipple. Head resting on his chest her hands flitted over a pec setting a pace that caused his hair to rise in anticipation. Instinctually he moved to her dance, hips rising to meet her antics that wandered dangerously close to his crutch. Teasing fingers smoothed the fabric on his thighs, fingers drawing lines on the inside of his knee.

Dipping down he caught her lips in a quick succession of smooches feeling her hand move slowly up his inner thighs. The drag of her manicured nails felt wonderful despite the fabric barrier. Coming close to the straining erection he saw the devilish twinkle in her eye as she removed her hands from where he wanted them. Deciding instead to loop her arms and grab his butt for leverage. Lucy wiggled her hips creating a delectable friction over his bulge.

'Damn, what's with you today.' Not that Natsu was complaining but it wasn't usual behaviour. Lucy commented previously that she loved to see Natsu riled up and taking control.

'I want you to feel my frustration.'

Oh.

They hadn't been able to meet for a long time and Natsu had decided against their last opportunity to meet. Frolicking at the King's ball was a bit too risky even for him. Apparently, his fiery partner had revenge in mind for the elongated abstinence. Natsu gasped as he felt her hand dipped below his waistband and gripping his dick.

'Fuck!' He swore, soft lips kissed along his jawline and he chocked as he felt a sharp tug. She didn't have mercy deciding to attack his neck with open-mouthed kisses. The feeling of her hands gripping his shaft made his knees buckle. Undulating to encourage further movement he worked on undoing buttons to give her better access.

Her eyes flicked down to watch him buck into her hand, there was something incredibly sexy about his desperate movements. The sound of his laboured gasps made her nipples strain, aching for the reward of Natsu hot mouth. Before that, she wanted to have fun with the handsome man at her leisure.

Spitting in her palm she reached down to caress the head of his shaft, taking over from the hand reaching further down to cup his sack. Rolling her head to the side Natsu cupped her cheek and capture her lips in a sloppy kiss, his skill hampered by the distracting thumb brushing under the head of his dick. He could feel her gentle rotate her palm rolling his balls in a way that nearly made him cum. The sensation of both hands on him was overwhelming. The absence of her touch for more weeks than either of them cared to be separated didn't help his control.

'Let go.' Lucy breathed on his lips, dipping her tongue into his mouth. Tapping her fingertips along his base in a teasing pattern, Natsu braced his back against the walk for support. He felt her travel upwards to connect her thumb and index finger around the top of his shaft. Setting a slow pace, to begin with, he felt his abdominal clench on a particularly strong stoke.

'Please. Lucy.' Natsu's plea barely came out a whisper, his hands moving from her waist to cup a weighty breast. He wasn't above playing dirty using his thumb to roll the covered nipple. Lucy tremored, her hold on his cock faltering as she craned her neck to engage a languid role of tongues. Need pulsing in his member he covered her hand with his own. Encouraging her to use more fingers Natsu guided her on pleasuring him. Lucy got the message increasing her pace and the occasional rotation of her wrist made his thighs seize up in an effort to resist climax.

'Natsu?' Gray's call cut through the hazy pleasure they were surrounded in. Lucy didn't stop, in fact, her eyes glinted mischievously as she proceeded to perform as a quick succession of tugs over his head. Pleasure exploding through his veins made his toes a heavy grunt escaping his throat. Natsu tried to stifle the noise hearing Gray moving around outside searching for him. It wouldn't be the first time Gray had found them in an inappropriate situation. He wouldn't hear the last of it if it happened again.

'I don't want to see your bare ass ever again.' Was the quip Gray focused on him the next day. Lucy couldn't look their friend in the eyes for a month. However, by then Lucy was grinding against his thigh Natsu suspected she had a thing for high-risk coupling. The feeling of pressure at the top of his sack snapped his thoughts to the woman in front of him. She had circled the top massage the skin gently as his balls drew together. His abdomen rippled as he thrust upwards in a haphazard pattern. Head lulling, he allowed himself to breathe in her bergamot and orange scent.

'Your hands feel so fucking good on my cock.' Murmuring praise in her ear Natsu found himself fall from the precipice. Capturing her lips once again in a bid to silence his moans fire shot up his shaft as the pressure in his stomach released. Pulling Lucy's body flush against him, Natsu clung to her in his vulnerable moment. Savouring the comfort of her hand that had moved to caress his back. Finding her eyes, he couldn't help but smile. Intimacy enabled him to see her with shocking clarity. His beautiful Lucy who couldn't keep her hands of him, a woman sporting a kind and gentle soul. Natsu knew he was a lucky man.

'So,' Lucy said, smiling up at him as she licked his seed off her knuckle. 'What's next?'

And she called him insatiable.


End file.
